


【伯爵咕哒】樱燃

by Eins427



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eins427/pseuds/Eins427
Summary: *传教士伯爵×花魁咕哒*两个avenger共犯的故事*来不及了快上车*约1w的车。。。抱歉1w＋实在憋不出来了QAQ*部分场景人物素材来自我以前写的另一篇文（不想再来一遍头会秃的），如果发现既视感……我 抄 我 自 己





	【伯爵咕哒】樱燃

**Author's Note:**

> *传教士伯爵×花魁咕哒  
*两个avenger共犯的故事  
*来不及了快上车  
*约1w的车。。。抱歉1w＋实在憋不出来了QAQ  
*部分场景人物素材来自我以前写的另一篇文（不想再来一遍头会秃的），如果发现既视感……我 抄 我 自 己

零

吉原扬屋檐上的纸灯笼红得缠绵缱绻，张见的游女斜倚朱漆的窗栏，轻啜手中烟枪，袅袅白烟随更深的夜色飘然而上，将远处三味线的弹拨氤氲了几分。

花魁道中上熙熙攘攘，沾了喧嚣与酒意的轻浮，将秋夜的微寒悄然燃尽。

早已经不是樱花开放的季节，绯色窗格外却依然故作情调地插着粉色花枝。橙发少女淡淡瞥了眼这虚伪的美艳，重新为自己倒上一杯清茶:“听说那位大人今天要来见我？”

妈妈桑因脂粉而显得过于苍白的脸挤出深深的褶子，笑得十分掐媚:“这两个月来您把各位贵族公子送的礼物全都回绝了，那些优美的和歌川柳句寄过来也都毫无音讯……是不是稍微也要表示点态度呢，立香太夫？”

“这我知道，”被唤作立香的花魁抿了口茶，蹙起眉，“以那位大人如今的权势，我们没有周旋的余地，我会看着办的。”

这相当于肯定的回答令妈妈桑眉开眼笑，又献起殷勤:“那就好那就好，今晚的太夫出行也要麻烦您了。”

“嗯。”少女对此不置可否，轻轻点了点头。

半晌，在中年女人即将退出房间时她又突然开口:“知道为什么我不屑于那些和歌吗。”

望着女人怔愣的表情，年轻美丽的花魁莞尔一笑:“尽管辞藻的确不错，但那些都是他们请诗人写的，又冠上了自己的名字。”

“假的东西，就像这窗外的樱花一样，看似漂亮，但其实毫无价值。”

少女说出这话的时候微微眯起她金色的眼瞳，灿若琉璃的眸子中不带一丝风月之地的旖旎，却仿佛被冰冻的火炎，璀璨而冰冷。

……

窗格内的游女缓缓吐出，烟杆轻敲木棱，对华灯初上后的繁华见怪不怪。她妆点了朱红的眼角眸光流转，含着营业性的妩媚笑意，叫住匆匆而过的行人:“啊啦，这位大人，有没有兴趣来——哼，走掉了。”

“怕是赶着去看太夫出行吧。”同伴搁下手中的三味线掩唇笑道，“男人不都是这样吗，既然有了更好的，总归是要去看一看。”

“这倒没错。”女子微微颔首，没来得及转过的目光却突然停留在一处地方:“诶，那是——”

她看见了伫立在街角的男人，他在灯火下流溢着光彩的银白发丝，深邃的五官和沉寂如海的眼。西洋人有着修长的身材，却裹进墨色的斗篷中，只有胸前的十字架泛着金属明亮的色泽。

“伴天连？还真是罕见……”她摇了摇羽扇，没有将这异常放在心里去，烟管里的白雾升起淡淡香气，将夜模糊了些许。

壹

提着灯笼的女童踱着步子走在最前面，浩浩荡荡的人群将花魁道中渲染出一片盛景，太夫出行至此宣告开始。

走在大名旁边的埃德蒙稍稍露出倦色。虽然在来到这个国家之前他早已见惯了上流社会淫靡的嘴脸，但在这欲望与污秽聚集的场所还是让作为传教士的他感到厌恶。

面露色相的大名夸夸其谈游女的美貌，他听了简单附和几句，点燃一支烟，只希望这恼人的活动尽早结束。

然而事情并非如埃德蒙所愿，妄图一窥花魁容颜的登徒子推搡着向前，顺着人流他竟误打误撞地走到了离队伍最近的里侧。

那位被众人围绕着的太夫蹁跹着行至他的面前。

少女的袅娜身段被花魁繁复的衣装层叠相掩，振袖上修着的深绯樱花安静而灿烂地绽放着。她踩着高高的木屐，优雅着迈着金鱼摆尾一般的花魁步伐，身形的起落却沉稳得不入烟火，唯有石板路上的足音乱了人的心神。

有风将道旁红枫吹出簌簌声响，也摇曳乱了她火烧云似的橙发上的金色花钏，流苏稀碎地在她光洁的脖颈上洒下阴翳，光屑散散地其间。

她的面庞本已美得让人呼吸一窒，那双金色的眸子更是倒错穹宇，澄澈得媲美夜空星子，又染上红尘的繁华，绚烂得不可方物。

如同绽放到极致的樱树，灿然至极。

但真正让他注意的还是少女的眼神，淡漠如死水，深处却似燃烧着无尽的火炎。灼灼灯火流转入这双眼瞳，衬得月华黯然失色。

那是和他一样的眼神。

她也似乎察觉到了视线的接触，偏过头微微看向这边，向他露出一个礼节性的浅笑，而望向他旁边的大名时，虽然笑容未变，却放冷了目光。

埃德蒙不自觉地勾起唇角，轻笑了一声:“有点意思。”

他当然看见了大名偷偷望向他时阴沉吊诡的笑，但在这种明里合作的情况下，他还是装作无视，然后转过头去。

“唐泰斯大人，”不知道自己小动作被注意到的大名称呼他名字时透着掐媚的笑，“听说您这趟日本之行不仅是为了传教，也有生意要做？”

男人弹了弹烟灰，火星落到石板地面便归入漆黑:“那不过是公事罢了。将主的光辉带给异邦的世人才是我的职责。”

他的眼神暗了暗，如果近来得到的消息是真的，恐怕这个大名正借着伴天连的名义——

“详细的还是去扬屋再谈吧。”大名的话打断了他的思路，他不置可否，跟上前去。

……

无非是推杯换盏的恭维或者斟酒游女的调笑，这其中的细节埃德蒙不甚了解，也不屑于去多想。也许是看到了他眼底的不耐，已经喝得醉醺醺的大名举起杯子:“您可能对小地方的风俗所知甚少，不过我想您应该会对这里的花魁感兴趣吧？”

听出他话里的意味，埃德蒙的声音里已略带嘲讽:“我想您是知道的，神职人员到这种场所已经是亵渎了。”

“不不，”那双狡黠的眼让他微不可见地皱起眉头，“那位太夫也只会战神些茶道琴艺，风月之事是不会碰的。”

大名将手支在矮几桌面上，身体向前弹去，语气中以带有不容否定的意味:“您千里迢迢来到这里一趟，如果没有欣赏到这边的艺术，倒是我招待不周了。”

贰

和室的门咔嗒一声合上，屋内熏香的烟雾弥漫，在夜色掩映下看不真切。他依稀可以看见置身榻上的少女，灿若云霞的花魁衣装铺展一地，衣襟半褪露出莹白如玉的肩头。那感觉并不像烟火之地的太夫，反而如同阁中的公主，身着华贵的十二单衣端坐在京都的高台之上。

但接着眼前便寒光一闪，他本能地制住了少女纤细的手腕，看见她右手紧握一把匕首，因为太用力而颤抖着。那双直视他的眼中似燃起漫天的火，光辉得仿若艳阳。

看清眼前之人后她怔愣一下，手上卸了力，刀也当得掉在地上。“怎么……是你？”她明显没了刚才的杀意，反倒是有点无措地躲开埃德蒙的眼睛:“你是刚才在那个大名旁边的伴天连……吧？”

像是很懊恼一般，她泄气地垂下头去，碎碎念着:“但明明妈妈桑说这次的人是他啊？”

这态度和气势的变化除了好笑之外还有点可爱，不过埃德蒙也大概猜出了一些原委，反问她:“你和大名有过节——或者说，想杀他？”

少女明显不想向外人谈这个问题，斜斜地睨了一眼:“这个我想你不用知道得那么清楚。”

但他的下一句话却让她睁大眼睛:“如果我说，我同样是为此而来呢？”

从没想到是这样的回答，她顿了顿:“……先坐下吧。”说罢自己也敛了敛衣角靠着榻坐下来，顺带在酒盏中倒满酒。

“他所在的领土出现了大量教众被屠杀的事件，大概是扶持教会获得民心后将棋子丢弃了。”男人拿过一杯酒，窗外的明月映入清亮的琼液中，“虽然我对于此事只是调查，但同为主的孩子，平息这样的暴行也是使命。”

少女端起自己那杯一饮而尽:“我可没有信仰，所做的不过是无聊的复仇剧而已。”她的眼中划过一丝落寞:“我的父亲曾是那人的主公，他靠着污蔑与谋害上位——等意识到发生了什么后，我就只剩孤身一人了。”

“所以，怎么称呼？”像是把积压在心底长满青苔的黑暗拿出来晾晒了一般舒畅，她罕见的地浅浅笑了。

“埃德蒙•唐泰斯。”

“立香，藤丸立香。”

“知道名字就好办多了，”她歪了歪头，尽量把下面的话说得轻松些，“我现在想明白为什么来的是你了，埃德蒙。”

她敲了敲杯子:“这酒里加了点料，刚刚我喝的时候尝出来的，恐怕针对的是你。”

伴天连在吉原这种场地堕落，这样制造的污名素来是那人的拿手好戏。

“所以你喝完了那杯酒——”他在发问之前就知道了答案:“原来是这样。”

“假戏真做。”其实立香完全不了解关于吉原的风花雪月，可并不想被人发现她的矜持，于是语气中越发轻佻起来:“在他放下警惕后再杀了他。”

身上好像开始发烫了，心脏像是有什么在燃烧一样，她依然一副不以为意的模样:“就是不知道伴天连大人愿不愿意屈尊——”

“哼。”打断她话的是男人的轻笑声，但那看向她的眉眼中颇有些无奈:“这样不情愿的主动也该有个限度。”

“我哪有……”她还没抱怨完，便落入一个怀抱中；身体因为不习惯而开始僵硬了起来，嘴上的话也显得苍白无力。

“如你所愿。”埃德蒙的体温透过衣料传递过来，她清楚地听到对方这样说。

就在如此半推半就间，他吻上了立香小巧的樱唇。少女的唇瓣柔软的触觉不禁让埃德蒙想起春天的花瓣，或者是其他美好而温暖的事物。

这个吻在吉原这一场所来说太过轻柔了，温热的呼吸拂过立香的颈窝，使她因为酒意本已潮红的脸颊更加发烫。但也许是不服输的心理作祟，她抬起脸倔强而笨拙地去迎合对方的动作。

虽然作为太夫的她看似以对这样的撩拨很有经验，但那只是停留在理论意义上，再一次不小心用牙磕碰上埃德蒙的嘴唇后，她的舌尖泄气般瑟缩进去。这倒是给了对方可乘之机，本来只是舔舐嘴唇浅表的舌长驱直入，她能做到也就只有稍微缓解下自己僵硬的身体，让他的侵略更加顺利。

察觉到少女不太平稳的喘息，埃德蒙停下了亲吻的动作，银丝自两人的舌尖轻扯开来，纠缠中带着暧昧。

“呵，不过是逢场作戏，没必要这么认真吧。”尽管呼吸已经不匀，立香还是逞强地勾起一个笑容，用手背拭掉唇边的水渍。

看着少女泛红的眼角，埃德蒙觉得这谎言实在是有些可爱，于是作为回应他将一个吻覆上她的眉眼:“但你的表情分明说着，你不想逢场作戏。”

“……！”被戳中真相的立香一时找不到什么理由反驳，将头别开，结果顺势被对方摁在了床榻上。

埃德蒙的力气并不大，甚至用温柔来说都有些词不达意，只要立香愿意，她完全可以从中挣脱出来。不过让她自己不解的是她内心似乎不怎么抗拒——不只是因为两人现在必须演完这出戏，而单纯是直视着那双眼睛，她无法说出拒绝的话语。

对方表明了态度。埃德蒙已经知晓这一点，于是他将最后的顾虑放下，附在立香的耳边低声道:“既然如此，那让我们共赴伊甸吧，立香。”

叁

月华流淌在立香散落在榻上的长发上，黯淡的光线使暖橙带上了清冷的色调。本就不整的花魁衣衫此时以半数褪去，少女的胸前春光乍泄，白皙的肌肤反射着犹如陶瓷的光泽。

从未在人前以这种形式袒露过，更何况对方还是仅仅初次见面的陌生人。再怎么说也是自己提出的方法，她本应该和吉原真正的游女一般，摆出大方的模样，如果能有占对方便宜的觉悟就再好不过。

可事实是她完全装不出那样的猖狂气焰。手臂十分拘谨的挡住眼睛，牙齿咬住下唇，未习惯触碰的身体微微发抖，耳尖泛红得几近滴血。

埃德蒙心知此时还是不拿她打岔为好，于是什么都没说，只是搂住她的腰，以温柔但不可拒绝的力气移开她挡在脸上的手臂。

药效的发作使她现在已经开始有些敏感了，细密的吻落在她光洁的脖颈上，明明轻如蜻蜓点水，却酥麻得要引燃全身的火焰。

她的胸口在如此刺激下起伏着，呼吸带动优美的弧度上下浮动，让他把注意转移到了这上面。胸前的茱萸已开始涨硬，显出诱人的红色光泽。

埃德蒙低头将一侧待采撷的樱桃含入口中，轻轻用牙齿摩挲着小小的凸起，接着伸出舌头开始逗弄。“呜……！”触电般的反应传遍全身，本能的反应让她昂起自己的胸脯，似乎想要被抚慰冷落的另一边。

于是另一侧被手指揪住，然后缓缓揉捏起来。少女发育得十分不错，但也不算过于丰满，柔软的手感中透着青涩，像是盛夏未熟透的果实，带着清晨的露水。

只是被触碰了上半身而已，但身体似乎已经开始叫嚣着想要更多了。立香咬着嘴唇不去想原因，而单纯把一切归咎到是那杯掺了药的酒上。

腰间好像更加轻松了点，她知道自己的襦绊在被褪去。吻在胸前稍作停留，再一路向下，在小腹与腰际处开始徘徊。

感受着立香微微的颤抖，埃德蒙将手试着探入她两腿之间，大腿内侧根部湿滑的错觉让他稍微停了一下动作。

“很敏感呢，立香。”

身下的人难为情地扭过脸:“是、因为酒的作用——”

然后埃德蒙托起她的腿分开的动作不禁让她发出一声惊呼，全身都僵硬得不像话。

“你得稍微坦率点。”趁着这个空挡他拿起一旁的酒盏灌了一口，接着用一个深吻渡进对方口腔，“拿出点刚才的气势，嗯？”

“……咳！”酒的甜香和辛辣再次充斥着她的味觉，迫不得已中她咽下了大半，还有些顺着嘴角流了下来，晶莹的液滴挂在身上，光泽暧昧而诱惑。

他的手指揉摁着那两片贝类般闭合的肉唇，似有似无得想要拨开，同时替立香舔舐掉了流淌在身上的酒。

或许喜欢酒液滑落的微痒，加之下方被不断挑弄带来的快感，此时她好像也要在欲望的海里沉沦下去了。刚才那样的话她没有反驳，反而主动将身子凑近去迎合埃德蒙的动作。

“喜欢这样事情的可算不上好孩子啊。”这不情愿的顺从挑起了他压抑着的欲望，酒盏微倾，剩下的半杯酒不知是有意还是无意浇了下来。

“——！”酒精突然带来的凉意让她几乎烧起来的身体感觉像是被冰块包裹的火焰，骤然的温差让她本就已经敏感的躯干颤抖起来，身上之人还趁人之危开始轻咬她的脖颈——“嗯啊……！”一声控制外的呻吟漏出嘴边，立香不禁涨红了脸，她自己都能听出其中的快感。

“为什么要这么拘束呢？”他的手指摁上肉唇间的小核，顶端的凸起未曾经受过这样的刺激，异常的感觉让少女咬紧牙关才没有再次叫出声；阴蒂传来的快感几乎将她淹没，小腹像是起了火一样想渴求更多的爱抚，那条隐秘的通道也逐渐如泉水一样开始涌出蜜液，将围绕着它试探揉弄的手指打湿。

酒液黏着在立香身上，清凉的香气让她稍微冷静下来，但在她身上制造痕迹的亲吻吮吸却疼痛与挑逗并存。她咬了咬牙，回答了刚才的问题:“就算你这么说，我们可是第一次见面——你尽管嘲笑我好了。”

最后一句话虽然因身体的不耐而有些颤抖，可声音的主人偏偏摆出倔强的表情，然后又不认输地直视他的眼睛，一如刚才。

于是埃德蒙凑上少女耳边，雪片般散落的吻安抚着少女的情绪:“没关系，”他微微笑起来，看着立香红透的耳尖，“那在你习惯前就先交给我。”

手指在外围的动作已恰到好处，少女的腿根无意识地蹭上他的手背，似乎再示意可以继续下去了。于是他也不再犹豫，将一根手指缓慢而检定地探了进去。

青涩的甬道虽然先前已有蜜液的润滑，但面对这不容拒绝的外来物还是有些不知所措，媚肉紧紧地搅住他的手指，倒是有点欲拒还迎的意思。

“呜啊……不、不行……！”这缓慢的侵略让立香几乎停止自己的思考，尽管对于埃德蒙来说这只能算是仪式前的热身部分，但作为初次体验的立香来说这刺激已经足够了。她扶住埃德蒙的肩头，低低娇嗔出声。

这无意是最大的邀请。在内部的扩张差不多完成后，他将指尖重新退回洞口，多加了一根手指突进潮湿的甬道。接着略微旋转，寻找着深处的敏感地带。

按到某一处柔软的地方时立香忍不住惊呼出声，本就紧致的通道突然又缩了一下，黏腻的液体包裹着手指，几乎让他无法继续探进。看来是这里了，他这样想着，加重力道摁了下去。

“快、快停下……嗯啊啊！”少女的腰猛的挺起，搂住他肩膀的手不受控制地在他后背划出几道红痕，蜜液不断涌出花蕊，她的眼睛里也开始氤氲上一层雾气。

大概是时候了；埃德蒙将手指抽了出来，伴随着他的动作，入口吞吐出一片暖流。这稍微让立香松了口气，虽然她的身子燥热地不行，下方甚至还叫嚣着想要更多，但初经人事的她的确需要片刻歇息。

但接着抵上她腿间的炙热之物让她一怔:“你要——啊啊！”回应她的是突然顶入带来的冲击:“啊……不、不要……！”

少女的甬道和刚才手指探入时一样紧实，内壁湿润而温暖，裹挟着他的感觉像是待放的花蕾，羞涩地阻碍着着他试图挺近到底的意图。

“哈啊，嗯……”疼痛也只存在于一瞬间，巨大的快感就让她几近停止思考，被涨满的满足让她脑海里一片空白，眼前的光景也不断交织模糊起来，但她的呜咽还是透着压抑，只有轻微几声伴着冲击溢出嘴边。

埃德蒙深呼一口气，稍微退出来些许，接着将自己的欲望一下顶入最深处。甬道的皱褶在这力道下也被抚得平坦，那处隐秘的花园怎么能经住这样的掠夺，紧紧吮吸得他几乎无法动弹。

少女剧烈颤抖着，嘴唇都快要咬出血来，还是克制不住自己的声音:“啊……不行，快出去——呜啊！”

看着那已经红肿的唇瓣，埃德蒙另一只手覆了上去，轻揉着使她停止这行为:“现在明明很舒服吧，那就没有克制的必要了。”

接着他看似恶意地重新碾过那处敏感带，惹得她再次呜咽:“听话。”

女孩皱起眉头，那表情像是要哭出来，但最终还是点了点头，眼神在生理性的泪水中依然清亮:“……好。”

得到答案的埃德蒙稍稍抽出了点，接着重新全部埋入，贴着那紧紧缠住他的媚肉开始动作。

“嗯……嗯啊啊！”没了心中拘束的少女的呻吟格外动听，受到了鼓舞的他将力度再次加重，敏感带被不断顶弄，体内整个被火热的硬物填满，立香收紧了搂住他身体的手臂，声音已经开始没了章法。

突然下身一阵滚烫，甬道紧紧缩住，大量暖流涌了出来，高潮的快感让她绷紧自己的脚趾:“啊啊……已经……！”

从她的身体里退出来后立香已经没了力气，扶起她后也只是靠在埃德蒙的肩头喘息着，实在说不出什么话。“还没结束，”声音却突然将立香拉回现实，她才发现对方的那团火焰根本没有熄灭，抵在她股间的东西没有丝毫颓势。

“不，已经够了……”她想要躲开或者做点别的反应，可被人拥入怀的动作让她避无可避。埃德蒙没再听从她的意见，反而托起她的臀部，接着将她的腰往下一按。

“住手！啊……我才刚刚、呜……！”方才到达顶点的身体异常敏感脆弱，连话也已经碎的不成样子；虽说如此，这样跨坐的姿势让她将身下的炙热整个吞吃进去，甚至贪婪地开始包容吐纳:“好涨……呜，还想……”

身体已经脱离了她的意识，她沉溺在快感的海中，最本质的那一面已不受控制地展现出来。不等对方向上顶弄，她已蹭着那硬物自己动作起来。

立香没有任何技巧，这样的表现只是由着欲望驱动，生涩却惹人怜爱。配合着她上下的幅度，埃德蒙掐住她的腰，将她的身体更深地打进自己的楔子。持续收紧的甬道令她几乎能描摹出对方的形状和其上鼓起的青筋:“太、太大了……啊……不要……”

“不要吗？”花穴深处传来愈发清晰的水声，他坏心眼地停顿住，这样问她。

“呜呃……不、请……继续……”少女的声音带了哭腔，那是一种恳求；濒临高潮的感觉焚烧尽她的理智，自己如被扔在暴风雨海面的小船，眩晕感让她觉得如果自己不得到释放便会窒息。

于是他加快了速度，立香在这样的冲撞下几乎坐不稳，搂紧他脖子后又会被更深的侵略。在某个瞬间，包裹着他的内壁突然绞紧，柔软而炽热的媚肉将蜜液潺潺吐出小穴，少女的呻吟酥软而高亢。

一股热流冲向小腹，他感觉自己的欲望也在这时刻涨大得愈发难耐，秉承着留存到最后的本能，他加重力度，去索取这最后的温存。

“啊，啊啊……！”快感充斥着大脑，让她感觉自己被抛进天堂和地狱之间，情不自禁中她脱口而出对方的名字:“埃德蒙……呜！”

高潮同时到来。埃德蒙弓起腰，滚烫的精华尽数淋进她的身体。

立香明显是累坏了，只有在他抽出时轻轻呜咽了几声，搂住他的手也脱力地垂了下来，保持着倚在他怀里的姿势睡着了。

埃德蒙把她轻轻放下来。少女白皙的皮肤上点缀着些许吻痕，似乎很是狼狈；月光与烛火却将她安睡的脸庞勾勒出轮廓，长长的睫羽颤动如蝶，激烈过后的红晕还未褪去，有碎发散落在她的眼前，感觉到微痒的立香轻蹙眉头。

他望着这睡颜许久，伸出手将她的碎发挽回耳边:

"Bonne nuit,mademoiselle（晚安，我的小姐）."

肆

即将破晓的天空洒落稀碎的光线，盏中剩余的半杯酒潋滟着熹微的波痕，阳光在被格窗分割的樱花树影间悄然滑下，映在立香面庞上。她皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛。

“醒了？”白发男人倚在窗前，手中的烟闪烁着火光。“这个时间，差不多该去完成最后一件事了。”

虽然埃德蒙说得没错，但是直接起床并非一件易事。她感觉现在像是散了架一样周身酸痛，回想起昨天晚上的事她又差点红了耳尖，最后深吸了一口气才顺畅地答上话:“稍微……再歇一会。”

对方轻声哼笑，算是默许。

身上并没有酒渍，也不存在黏腻的感觉，大概是他在自己睡着之后帮忙清理过了吧。立香敛了敛衣服，尽量不去看自己身上遍布的痕迹，尝试着转移话题:“你守了一夜？”

“以那人的性格应该不会半途闯入，但毕竟不能完全保证这种事情发生。”他一笔带过，语气轻描淡写得不带丝毫起伏。

还是会很辛苦吧。这话立香想了想没说出来，空气陷入了一片寂静。

这氛围太尴尬了，其实自从自己醒过来她就不知道该以什么态度去面对埃德蒙，而这困扰在愈发漫长的沉默中逐渐加剧，最后她咬了咬唇，还是不情愿地起身了。

花魁的服饰无法遮掩住脖子上的吻痕，深绯色的樱花织绣与那红色印记辉映，似乎可以窥见那个夜晚的一角。她多次试图把衣服的领口往上扯住，最后还是认命般地松开了手。

看对方要拉开和室的门，她有些局促地站在原地，等待对方让自己跟上；但就在这时埃德蒙似乎想到了什么，转身丢给她一样东西。

她接住发现是一把插回刀鞘中的匕首，正是自己当时慌乱中脱手的那把。

“……什么意思？”如果没有理解错的话，对方难道不是想让自己作为转移视线的对象，反而手刃的任务交给了自己？

“拿好你的刀。”男人在她这样迟疑后回过头笑了下，眼神中的光灿烂如炎，“你不是想复仇吗？那就不要让人捷足先登了。”

踏入大名所在的房间时她握紧了袖中的匕首。

之后的事情不必赘述，男人本可以直接杀了他，最后却轻哼一声，将那人扔到自己脚下。她并不知道埃德蒙心中所想，但望着大名因恐惧而扭曲丑陋的脸，她笑着一字一句讲出事情原委，然后狠狠落下手中的刀。

这远比她想象中的容易多了。

在之前的十六年内，她从未想过自己将会这样快意恩仇地杀死一个人，但这却成了她现在走下去的唯一动力。她必须去做，也必须由她去完成，可能就是如此幼稚地想法，对方却感受到了，并主动将机会让给了她。

复仇带来的快感很快败给了空虚，关于之后的一切她此前都未做安排。立香阖上眼睛，任由沾在刀上的鲜血滴落:“——你之前也是这样吗？”

埃德蒙清楚她想问的问题，可在这一刻他却对自己的回答迟疑了:“我不知道你在说些什么。”

“骗人。”女孩转头望向他，挽起嘴角:“你眼神中的东西，明明和我一样。”

从这一刻开始，他知道自己没必要隐瞒什么了。或许在最初，他们彼此就已心知肚明。

“复仇并不会带来心灵的慰藉和解放，在这条道路越走越远，便更是如此。”埃德蒙这样说道，他知道她还需要很久才能明白其中的意思，“但希望可以。”爱也是。

立香歪歪头:“这对我太深奥了。”这话说得太过隐晦，连她自己都不清楚她想要的到底是什么。

可对方却轻而易举地道出她期望的回答:“一起走吧。”

终

白日的吉原阳光明媚，推开门的一瞬间，清爽的空气扑面而来，天湛蓝得清澈。整条街巷如同盛满清水的玻璃鱼缸，在日光下透着粼粼水纹。

虽说来到这里的时间不长，但立香早已习惯了看着格窗外的天与樱树，这样毫无阻碍地望着天空，已经是很久以前的事情了。她微微眯起眼:“要离开吗？门外的守卫可不好对付啊。”

埃德蒙环顾周围，这是他第一次在没有灯火虚晃的掩映中正视这个地方。许久，他回答了一句不想管的话:“这里让我想起了伊夫堡。”

只不过一处禁锢的是艳丽华美的金鱼，而另一处则是漆黑的恶鬼。

见立香半懂不懂地看着他，他笑了起来，眼神张狂:“没事，你只要记住，我对逃出这种地方很有经验。”

说到这里他顿了顿，伸出手拭去飞溅到立香脸上的一道暗红血迹:“当然，也不介意多带一个人。”

“我的共犯啊。”

那双直视着他的金橙色眼瞳在阳光下如燃烧的绯樱，少女没有说话，只是浅浅地绽开一个笑容，然后握住了他的手。

完


End file.
